Abrir la puerta
by Llueven Espejos
Summary: Disputar y altercar obstinadamente con tenacidad. Cosas que hace Godric Gryffindor cuando quiere algo de Salazar Slytherin: Su ayuda, inteligencia y tiempo para salvar a la comunidad mágica de la ley provaritas. Una tontería. SalazarGodric. Incompleto.


Notas de la autora: _Esta es la primera parte de un pequeño fic Salazar/Godric.  
Por el momento, esto no es slash. Apenas y su relación es de amigos... _

* * *

_¿Alguna vez has sentido que la magia baila dentro de tus venas y burbujea cuando él sonríe así? No eres de los que suele soñar y, sin embargo, que él te lo pida hace que llegues a considerarlo. Un caso perdido._

- Salas, Lazar, Zarito, - El pobre mago intenta, lo llama por los tantos apodos que ha hecho para él. Siempre inventa uno nuevo y a Salazar, aunque sólo ponga mala cara cuando le inventa uno nuevo, le parece demasiado divertido intentar saber con qué ocurrencias saldrá el tonto de Gryffindor. Nunca lo dice, por supuesto - Sally, Salido... Salazar, cariño, por favor.

- Excelentes argumentos, Gryffindor, pero no me convences. No lo haré.

- Piénsalo, Lazar. Con las reformas mágicas que están haciendo y todas esas tonterías de usar ramitas de árboles para canalizar la magia, necesitamos de alguien que sepa lo que significa ser un mago y sea capaz de enseñarles a futuras generaciones a serlo. Que sepa vivir la magia.

Grodic Gryffindor es, sin duda, uno de los hombres más aferrados a las teorías cursis sobre el verdadero poder mágico. Lo conoce desde niño y siempre ha sido un mago ejemplar, apasionado. Y también sabe que fue eso lo que los convirtió en amigos. El pelirrojo continúa hablando.

- Ellos no se dan cuenta de que están usando el estúpido pedazo de madera como una forma de magia fácil. No es usada ni una cuarta parte del poder interior y sé que hay una forma de sacarle un beneficio a esta regla tonta. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, Sally. Por favor.

- Ya sé que las reformas son imbéciles, Godric, pero no por eso te tengo que decir que sí y saltar a tus brazos al momento que me preguntas si quiero dejar la vida que tengo y sólo me ofreces un pedacito de tu tonta institución a cambio.

- Salazar, eres uno de los magos más poderosos y sabios que conozco (jamás me oirás repetirlo, tonto) y te necesito en esto. Sólo esta vez, anda. Piensa en nuestros hijos.

Están en un bar, en una pequeña mesa ubicada en la esquina donde nadie los puede molestar. Godric insistió en invitarlo por un trago y desde ahí supo que quería pedirle algo. Lo conocía de años.

- Si lo único que querías era proponerte y pedirme que tengamos hijos, Godric, lo hubieras dicho antes y nos evitábamos toda tu cátedra.

- ¿Hubiera funcionado? - Le brillan los ojos distinto: el tono castaño ya no brilla un por favor, pareciera que sus ojos intentan decirle otra cosa. Ven conmigo, Slytherin. Sonríe, pícaro, y todo lo suyo parece una insinuación.

Antes, Salazar era el único que sacaba comentarios así y por eso éste le toma algo por sorpresa. Inclina la cabeza, para acercarse más al pelirrojo y se le queda mirando unos segundos, como para añadirle suspenso.

- No - deja unas monedas, se levanta de su asiento y se va sin siquiera decirle adiós. Godric ríe y se toma la cerveza que dejó, sacando unas monedas para pagar su propio trago. Antes de salir se despide con un guiño de la hermosa camarera que le había preguntado al oído por el apuesto mago de cabello oscuro que venía con él, cuando fue por las cervezas.

Tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en la forma en la que podría convencerlo y toda la confianza para creer, de verdad, que acabará aceptando su propuesta no porque él no tenga la fuerza de voluntad para sostener su postura, si no que está de acuerdo con él.

El mundo mágico tiene miedo de no ser capaz de controlar su propia magia y decidió recoger palitos en el bosque para así conseguir un poco de estabilidad. Las varitas drenan el poder y lo comprimen en su interior; no la roban, sólo la debilitan y la vuelven más maleable, fácil y sin sentido.

Godric nunca pensó que en algún momento estaría en contra de las reformas mágicas, pero es que esto era algo que no terminaba de entender. Analizando con cuidado la varita que le regaló su padre, estuvo seguro de que no podría esperar a que Salazar se decidiera a tomar partido en el asunto y se comprometió a pasar horas en vela, de ser necesario, para poder descubrir todo lo que hubiera detrás de ese artefacto.


End file.
